Indiana Jones and The Lost Continent
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Indiana Jones. And this time his children as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**INDIANA JONES AND THE LOST CONTINENT**_

_Over 5 years ago, I was part of a "round robin" posted on The story sadly was abandoned. Surprisingly, the second part of the story remains on the site today. I've decided to take the plot and rewrite it._

_Alexandra Jones is my own character, while Zach Jones belonged to _Teneniel Djo.

Chapter 1 October 1958, Fairfield, New York

Zach Jones stood outside his father's classroom of Barnett College in Fairfield, New York. He was the spitting image of his father at age 17. He was a senior in High School, was a member of the football team, and a straight A student. But he had an obsession. Archeology, much to his father's dismay. No matter how much he pleaded with his father to allow him to take that as a major in college, he could not make the doctor agree. It frustrated the young man to say the least.

He leaned against the wall and listened to his father close out his class, "Be prepared for a quiz on the criticisms of Thomas Bruce, for removing the "Elgin Marbles from their rightful place on the Parthenon of Athens."

Zach waited as a full class filed out. It amused him to see that half were still girls. Not that girl's could not be archeologists. His mother was one. His older sister would like to be one, but that was out of the question.

Dr. Indiana Jones was beginning to grade papers when his son entered the classroom. It was not unusual for either of his children to meet him at the lecture hall, "Hello, Zach. Come to help the old man with his books?"

Zach laughed, "Not quite Dad, I have something to show you." He handed his father a piece of paper. It was a permission slip for school. One of the history teachers was going on an amateur excavation of an old Cherokee Indian reservation near the Smokey Mountains over the spring break. Indiana quietly read it, folded it, and placed it on his desk. He did not remark on it.

Zach was losing patience, "Well?"

"Well what?" His father asked.

Zach was anxious to get his father to agree. All of his friends were going, and he wanted to go to, "Come on Dad, you know what. Can I go?"

The response was a quiet but definite, "No."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Zach did not even attempt to keep his voice down, "I'm asking to go to Tennessee for Christ's sake, not someplace where Neo-Nazis still hail Hitler, or…"

"That's enough, Zachariah." The teen knew that he had crossed a very thin line. His father would not put up with blasphemy or disrespect.

Zach lowered his voice, "Dad, you can't protect us forever."

Not looking up from the paper he was grading, Indiana replied, "I can try."

Understanding he was not going to get anywhere with his father, Zack left the classroom. Zack quickly walked to his car. A 1956 Chevy Bel Aire that he got for his seventeenth birthday. It was bright red with white and Zack loved it. While his father was a strict man who demanded respect, it was clear that he liked to give his family their hearts desire.

The teen was so engrossed with the conversation that he had just had with his father, that he did not notice the car at the far end of the parking lot. He also did not realize that they had been keeping track of his comings and goings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Indy had been in his office most of the day. He was now the Dean of Archaeology, so he only taught the one class these days. Still he was an extremely busy man. He was responsible for every aspect of his department. He also had five professors under him. All of them younger and experienced in the field. Indiana had not been a "field" man for a little over fifteen years now. Sometimes he missed the excitement of the fortune and glory treasure hunting. But that life had cost him too much and he was content to be in a classroom.

He also knew that both of his children were passionate about Archaeology. His daughter had turned 19 that summer and was adamant about changing her major to that very subject. But Indiana thought it was best to bribe her. The 1957 Corvette seemed to do the trick and she kept her major a very safe Art History when she started her second year at Vassar, no one ever got killed studying paintings from the past.

Both his children were smart and would go far in their endeavors. But they would live a normal life. Not the existence he lived through the 1920's and 30's. But that way of life came to a screeching halt in 1942. It still pained him to think about it. So the next fifteen years were dedicated to his family. Or what was left of it. Every dance recital, every football game, award ceremonies, and graduations. Indiana Jones was always there. They wanted for nothing, except a mother.

A knock at the door broke him out of his recollections. His secretary, Veronica, stood at the doorway.

"Dr. Jones," Veronica began, "There is someone here to see you, he says he's an acquaintance of Mr. Brody's"

Indiana was mystified, he did not have any appointments scheduled for that afternoon. It was Friday and he wanted to get home early so he could talk to his son. Or attempt to. The pair had not spoken much over the past two days. Zack completely ignored his father, but Indy knew that he had a long conversation with his sister on the issue. He expected to catch hell from her as well.

"Who is it?"

"He says his name in Mr. Williamson." His secretary replied, "He claims to know Mr. Brody."

Before Indy could respond a man his age or a little younger came up behind Veronica, "Dr. Jones, I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I was hoping for a few minutes of your time." The man had a British accent.

Indiana stood up and held out his hand, "Of course. Please have a seat."

Indiana took his seat again and folded his hands. He glanced up at the clock. 4:45. He really wanted to get home. He looked at his visitor expectantly, wishing he would hurry up and state his business.

His guest, sensing the doctor's impatience, started to speak, "I've been told that you are the best in the subject of archaeology. That there is no one in this country better, maybe even the world."

Indy took off his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief to clean them, "I suppose that would depend largely on whom you are speaking to, Mr. Williamson.

The other man laughed, "Come now Dr. Jones, please give yourself you due." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a small book. "I'm sure you recognize this Doctor."

Indy felt his heartbeat speed up. Of course he recognized it. It was his. Indiana picked up the small book and stared at it in disbelief. It was a diary, not to unlike his father's grail diary. But these pages held Indy's research. He had not seen it since 1942. He blocked practically all aspects of that year out of his mind. Not only had he not seen his book since 1942, he did not want to see it. His obsession had a price. That price would haunt him until he died.

"Where did you get this?" He finally managed to ask.

"At an estate auction in Germany," Mr. Williamson replied. "The family had lost much during the War. They did not support The Fuehrer or Nazism. The last surviving member passed away last year."

Indy's heart was pounding so hard now, he was sure the other man heard it, "Well not all Germans were bad." He was flipping through the pages, noticing pages missing.

With a shrug, Williamson said, "I'm rather surprised to hear you say that, Dr. Jones, considering your history with the Nazis."

Snapping the book shut Indy shortly said, "Like I told you, not all Germans were bad. Okay, so you found my book that has been MIA for fifteen years, found me, and now I sense you want something."

"You don't miss a thing, do you Doctor?" Was the retort, "and yes. I do want something. This Talisman holds great power. Hitler knew it. That is why he wanted it. England knew it, that is why we stopped him from getting it."

"We?" Indiana queried.

"Formally Major Williamson, for Her Majesty's Royal Air Force. I was part of a special task force that helped foil Hitler from ever getting his hands on this powerful artifact. It took me fifteen years to hunt down this book, now I am asking you for your help in finding The Lost Continent you were so sure that existed and to find the Talisman."

Indiana thought for a moment. Prior to 1942 he would have jumped at the offer. But this book, his research had innocent blood on it. "You found me too late, Mr. Williamson. I have no interest in globe trotting and treasure hunting any more. Besides, it is best if the Talisman is not found. And the Lost Continent, if it does exist it should be left in peace." Knowing his book was worthless without the missing pages, he handed it back to the other man. "Good luck in your pursuit."

The other man's face looked sour as he stood up. He was half way to the door when he turned around and said, 'I have a counter offer, Dr. Jones." He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and held them up. "I'm sure you recognize these?"

Indy jumped from his chair and made long strides towards Williamson, of course he recognized them. They were his son's car keys, "You Bastard! If you hurt him…"

The ex-major laughed and held up his hand, "Spare the threats, my good doctor. Of course we will not hurt him…yet. We did not just plan this yesterday. We know how to coerce people into doing what we want. If we harm your son, you won't help us. Go home now, you will be called tomorrow with further instructions."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Indiana Jones broke all records racing home. It was already dark when he arrived. The autumn air had a cool chill to it. He stormed through the front door and looked around. The house appeared to be untouched and empty. He walked down the center hallway to the kitchen and found it empty as well. But there was a pot simmering on low on the stove. He did not see Margaret, the housekeeper.

He jumped when he heard something upstairs. It sounded like someone had dropped something. He quietly went to his office and unlocked his bottom desk drawer. From the drawer he pulled out his loaded revolver and made his way up the back stairs cautiously.

The hallway was dark, except for the bedroom at the end of the hall. Indiana could hear someone searching through the closet. He peered with care into the room and did not see anyone. The person was evidently in the walk-in closet. He pointed his gun at the closet door and said in a powerful voice, "Whoever you are, come out with your hands up." Both hands on his gun, he waited for the perpetrator to come out. He was not expecting to see who he did. It was his daughter, apparently home from school on a weekend visit.

"Sheesh, Dad. You definitely have to much caffeine in your diet." Alexandra said. "What's up with you? Paranoia is not a good color on you."

"Alex! What in God's name are you doing here?" Her father demanded.

The young woman looked at her father as though he had lost his head, "Well, last time I looked this is my bedroom and has been since I've been four years old." She continued to unpack her weekend bag, "My brother is certainly right, you've lost it."

Indy put his gun away and ran his hand over his face, "It's not that Sweetheart, I just wasn't expecting you. I didn't see your car."

"It's out there. I parked on the street. Margaret ran to the store to pick up some things for dinner," His daughter told him. "By the way, do we know anyone in Germany?"

Her father frowned, "Germany?"

Alex pulled a small package out of her bag, "This was sent to me at school, its postmarked from Berlin. I don't recognize the name or understand the note attached." She handed her father the package.

For the second time today, Indiana Jones was shocked. It was the missing pages. Also included was a note,

**La plus chère Alexandra,**

**Gardez le travail de votre parent. Leur legs. Donnez-le s'il vous plaît à votre père. Il comprendra. Dieu Bénit.**

**Mme. Ammelie Kilburne**

_Dearest Alexandra,_

_Please guard your parent's work. Their legacy. Give this to your father, he will understand._

_God Bless._

_Mrs. Ammelie Kilburne_

"Pretty bizarre, isn't it?" His daughter asked. "I looked at the pages, they are fascinating, but what does it have to do with you and mom?"

Not answering her, he shoved the package into his pocket, "Alexandra, listen carefully. You are to get in your car and drive back to school. No, go to your grandfather's. Don't tell anyone where you are." His voice had an edge of panic to it.

Confused, his daughter asked, "What? I just got here. What's going on? And where is my brother?"

She folded her arms over her chest and looked at her father with interest.

"I don't know?" He finally said.

"But something is wrong?" She asked apprehensively.

Taking a deep sigh, her father answered truthfully, "Yes, Honey. Very wrong."

Stepping forward she took her father's hand, "Well, I'm not a little girl anymore. I suggest you tell me everything."

A half hour later they were seated at the kitchen table. Margaret piddled around the kitchen, visibly upset. She had worked for the Jones family for almost twenty years and before that she worked for Mrs. Jones's family. She loved the children as if they were her own. Her only son had been a soldier in the war and had been killed.

Margaret came with Elizabeth to the States when Elizabeth married the famous archeologist in a whirlwind courtship in 1938. They met at the University of London where Elizabeth Talbot was finishing up her masters degree and Indy was a guest speaker. She was an archeologist too, but she also had another passion. She was a decipher. Which meant she broke enemy codes for her government.

She was fervent about her work and convinced Indiana to take a job teaching at the University of London while she continued to serve her country. They moved into a flat in London. It was not long before she was pregnant with Alexandra who was born July of 1939. Her mother dubbed her "Daddy's birthday present."

But by the of summer the entire world changed. Germany invaded Poland, and a couple of days later, Britain declared war on Germany. Along with France, Australia, and New Zealand. Indiana knew what the Nazis were capable of and decided it was time to get his family out of the war zone and to the United States where they would be safe. His wife agreed and the small family settled into a quiet life near Barnett College.

"So these pages are research that you and mom did?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, I came up with this theory in the early 30's and pieced information together over the years. I was not able to pursue my theory due to other," Indy hesitated looking for the correct word, "activities during that time."

"So whoever grabbed Zack, wants you to finish what you started?"

"It appears so, Sweetie." Her father said.

Alexandra pushed her tea mug away, "Well, I need to go pack again."

This relieved her father, "Then your going to Princeton to stay with your grandfather."

"No, Dad. I'm coming with you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you guys don't mind this chapter. There is ALOT of back story._

Chapter 4

Indiana knew he had no chance of talking his daughter out of going with him. He knew that she was just like her mother, strong willed and stubborn. She would have found a way to go with or without his blessing. He thought if she was with him, at least he would be able to protect her. Besides, there was no war now in Europe. It would not end like the last time. He would see to it.

Indy spent the evening reacquainting himself with his journal. He was in a reminiscent mood. He never knew that that his research would end in tragedy. Or that years later he would still have an empty spot in his heart for what he had lost. There was one man who could possibly understand. Marcus Brody.

Early in 1939, Elizabeth had been instrumental in "Kindertransport". Jewish children were sent from their homes without their parents to the safety of England and the United States. Once the youngsters arrived, they would be taken in by foster families. While there was evidence of mistreatment of some in these homes, most were treated well. One of these being Luke Brody.

Luke Brody had actually been Lukas Kilburne. His mother, Johanna Anderssen came from Norway and had become friends with Elizabeth Jones while they were students. Johanna did a semester in England and the two became inseparable. While on a ski weekend in Switzerland, Johanna was swept off her feet by Josef Kilburne. Indy knew that while Josef's family did not support the Nazi party, he did. He joined with the intention to become a high ranking officer. Johanna attempted to talk him out of it, but her husband now loved power. During a routine back round check it came up that Johanna's great-great grandmother, a woman she had never met, was a Jew.

Josef turned on her instantly and she and her child were in mortal danger. She managed to contact Elizabeth and begged her to help get her small son out of Germany. Not all the details were clear, but Lukas made it out of one of the last trains that brought children out of persecution and into freedom. Then Elizabeth would attempt to arrange for Johanna to join him in England.

It was a cold, snowy day in February when the train arrived. Elizabeth met her friend's child for the first time. He was a handsome little boy of three years old. Because Elizabeth was expecting herself and was still busy breaking codes, she had found a foster family, but at the last moment, they backed out. Lukas had nowhere to go. Indy and Elizabeth took him home with them and that evening Marcus Brody came over to meet the tyke. That night Lukas's life changed forever, Marcus became his foster father and later, when it was obvious his mother was never returning, his adopted father.

Indiana picked up his phone and called his old friend. The older man was thrilled to hear from Indy, but intrigued and apprehensive about the series of events that had occurred that day. He knew that Indy never wanted to see that book again and if given the choice would on no account go after the Lost Continent and the talisman. But the tables had turned and he did not have a choice.

"Marcus, I need information about this Williamson. He was a major in the Royal Air Force during the war."

"I still have friends in the Department of Defense. I should be able to find out something." Marcus said.

It was a restless night. No one in the house really slept. There was to much on everyone's minds. It was almost a welcome for morning to come. At 6:30 am the telephone rang. Indy picked it up on the first ring, "Dr. Jones."

"Ah, Dr. Jones, are you ready for your assignment?" Was the smug question from the other end.

"First, I want to know my son is safe and well," was the reply.

Williamson sounded bored, "Dr. Jones, I have told you once. Your son will be safe so long as you do what we want. There is a private airport about 10 miles from your home. Air Haven. Do you know it?"

"Yes."

"Be there at 8:00 am. There will be a private jet waiting for you. Bring with you who you wish, but no authorities. Understood?"

"I understand," Indy was about to say more, but the Williamson hung up. He sat there for a moment, absorbing what he had been told. He looked up and saw both Alexandra and Margaret at the doorway of the study looking at him anxiously.

"Well?" His daughter asked.

"I know nothing more now then I did yesterday. We have to be at Air Haven at 8:00," Her father said, "Go get your things together. I have to call Marcus."

Indy sat at his desk again and dialed the phone, it rang once and he heard Marcus on the other end, "Hello."

"Marcus, he just called. What have you found out?"

"Nothing, yet. The records seem to be sealed." Marcus began, "Whatever this Williamson did during the war was top secret. I have someone working on it though" Marcus hesitated a moment and added, "Indy, I'm getting entirely to old for this sort of thing, but Luke is on leave from the Army. He can accompany you if you like.

Indy was contemplative for a instant, he had not seen the young man that Marcus had taken in during the war for about five years. Luke came to the United States with Marcus in 1943. In 1946, Johanna's fate was discovered. She was murdered in one of the camps. Luke had cried himself to sleep every night for months. Luke immediately became "American". He was ashamed of his German roots and he hated his father, who was still alive. Josef Kilburne had been convicted at Neremberg for War Crimes and was given a sentence of 10 years. Luke swore to spit in his face if he ever contacted him and his last name was dropped as soon as the adoption was final. He would forever be Luke Brody.

Luke went on to excel in all that he did. Not many people ever knew the true story of his past, and he would not speak of it to those who did. He still had a picture of his mother by his bed, but that was the only link to his past he kept. He played football all through Prep School and was accepted to Yale, Princeton, Harvard, and Dartmouth, but decided to join the United States Army. At 22 he had already achieved the rank of 1st Lieutenant.

"If he wants to come," Indy began, " it would be great to have him on our side".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward Thomas Charles Williamson sat stirring his tea. The night before he sent one of his best men to Vassar to "persuade" Alexandra Jones to go with him. He was sorely frustrated when Sam Collins returned empty handed. It was obvious that he got there too late and the girl had already left for her father's house.

He was about to admonish his henchman for his tardiness when Collins shoved a file into his hand, "I never come back empty handed, Boss," The man replied smugly.

Williamson broke into a enormous smile as he read Alexandra's college transcripts. It was obvious that Daddy did not know his little girl as well as he thought. She was undeniably her mother's daughter. This would prove to be useful to him, he was confident that Indiana Jones would not allow himself to loose another family member.

"Do you want me to go to the Jones' house?" Collins asked.

"Negative," replied Williamson, "Far to risky. Besides, I have plan B in the works. They will never see it coming."

Indiana and Alexandra Jones got out of their car tentatively. The private airport was deserted. The only plane was the private jet. Immediately, they were greeted by two men, who obviously worked for Williamson, one of them Sam Collins.

Sam spoke first, "Welcome Dr. Jones," he then did a slight nod to the girl, "Miss Jones." He was taken aback by how attractive Alexandra Jones was. He almost wished he had not been late the night before. "Before we proceed, show me your weapons."

Indiana opened his leather jacket to reveal his revolver, "I also have a leather whip in my bag."

"Very well, come with me," He led them to jet, "I will also be your pilot, relax, I know I look young, but I'm the very best there is. My boss wants you to arrive at your destination safely." He looked up and down at Alex again, "Is this…everyone?"

Instinctively, Indy put his arm around his daughter, "No, we are waiting for one more person."

"Actually, I'm already here," Luke moved around the plane and tipped his hat, "Dr. Jones, long time, no see." To Alex, he smiled, "Hi Alex, your looking…well." _And that's the understatement of the century _he said to himself.

Before either could respond, Collins, who did not like to be taken by surprise asked heatedly, "When did you arrive?"

"Oh, maybe 40 minutes ago," replied Luke, not backing down. "Did you not notice?" He smiled again, and said, "Where do criminals get their help these days?"

It took every bit of restraint for Collins not to deck him, but he had his orders. The group was to arrive safely to their destination. "Get on board, First stop Germany, then on to Norway."

It was a smooth take off, and Alexandra turned to her father, "Norway? Why are we going to Norway?"

"Because, that is where our research ended." Indiana did not go into anymore detail, Alex knew that meant one thing. 1942. Her father did not even notice her move away as he put on his glasses and began to study his diary. Facing the spirits of their past. Hoping this trip would end differently.

_1942_

_Indiana Jones rushed into his house. He had to pack, and there was not much time. He bolted up the stairs just in time to see Elizabeth closing the door to the nursery behind her. She turned around and put her finger up to her lip, "Shhhh, I just got the children down for the evening."_

_They silently moved down the hall to their own room. Indy shut the double doors behind him, "It's happened, Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth looked at her husband confused as he pulled his well-worn bag out of his closet, "What has happened? Indy, why are you packing?"_

_He turned around and took her in his arms, lifting her off her feet, as he swung her around. "The Secretary of State called, President Roosevelt has heard about our research. He is sending me to Europe to find the talisman, before its too late."_

_Elizabeth's hand went to her mouth, "Indy, your serious?" She knew how deadly the Nazis were. If the talisman existed and if they got their hands on it, it would seal their fate as victors over mankind. "Well, I have to pack too."_

"_No."_

_Elizabeth turned around, "What do you mean, no? Of course I' going too! I helped you with that research." Her green eyes filled with fire._

"_Sweetheart, I know that," Indiana reasoned, "But, we now have two children. They need at least one of us home. It's going to be very risky for me to move around Nazi occupied Europe, even with the forged ID the government is providing. I want to make sure my family is safe, promise me you will stay in the States."_

_Elizabeth did not want to lie to her husband out loud, so she just nodded, "When do you leave?"_

_Tossing his whip into his bag he answered, "A car is being sent for me at Midnight."_

_Elizabeth glanced at the clock, 8:15 pm. She flicked off the light and moved into the arms of her best friend, "Well, that does not leave us much time, does it?" Indy did not even bother to respond, as his lips met hers._

Alex winced as her father slammed the book shut and closed his eyes. It was obvious he was holding back tears. In the nineteen years she had been alive, she never recalled seeing her father cry. He always was steadfast and strong. He was her protector, her hero and she trusted him explicitly. But even now, as he was clearly in pain, she did not know what to say to him.

"The pain never goes away," said Luke as he sat in the seat next to hers.

"No, he never really got over losing my mom, none of us did. Not even Zach, who has no memory of her at all." Alex's voice caught on the last word.

Luke took her hand and squeezed it. "We have a lot in common, you, your brother and I. We lost our mothers while we were very young. We were all victim of World War 2, even though we were not on the front lines. And none of us would be here if it wasn't for your mother."

Alex studied his hand, it too was strong. She looked into Luke's eyes, and wondered why she had never noticed his beautiful hazel eyes or his wavy dark hair. "I have few memories of my mom. Do you remember your mother?"

Luke's eyes darkened for a moment, "I do. She was very beautiful. I have her eyes, my hair comes from my…birth father. The only thing he gave to me."

"Do you ever think about your father?" Before she even knew what she was saying, the words were out. She glanced at Luke anxiously, who continued to stroke her hand with a far away look in his eyes.

"My father lives in Manhattan, he is a semi-retired museum curator, who really should become fully retired," both young people shared a slight laugh. "After all, he is the one who helped me study, supported me and not just financially, and was always there for me, however, if your referring to that monster who provided the means for me to come to life, yes, I think about him. I think about how he should have hung for what he did."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone. I'm back after a long hiatus and I hope to have this finished in a few weeks. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**_

Chapter 6.

Several hours later Alex glanced around the cabin of the jet. Indy and Luke had both drifted off into sleep. Glancing at her watch, she saw they were still 4 hours away from their destination. Alexandra quietly got up and moved toward her father. She gently slipped the book out of his hands and went back to her seat to study it. She was very interested in a sketch drawn by her mother. It was a sketch of a painting by Claude Monet. _What is that doing in the research? _She wondered.

Alex did not glance up when she heard footsteps. They could only belong to the pilot, Sam Collins, and she

refused to let him see how uncomfortable he made her. He stopped directly in front of her.

"Reading Daddy's book, Sugar?" He asked.

Still not looking up at him, her reply was dry with a hint of sarcasm, "Shouldn't you be flying the plane?"

He laughed, "Autopilot, Baby. This plane is State of the Art." He moved closer until his face was inches from hers and suggestively whispered, "Would you like a tour of the cockpit?"

Alex had to admit, he had a handsome face, but something about him made her cringe, "No thanks, I think I'll stay here."

Sam Collins was not one to take no as an answer, he roughly grabbed her arm, "Come on, Darling."

The young coed pulled back her arm and was ready to defend herself, but did not have to. Luke and her father had come up behind Sam. Luke placed a strong hand on Sam's shoulder and flung him around to face him. "I think the Lady said she would stay here." Was Luke's comment through tightly clenched teeth. "Now if you wish to debate this, you _**will **_spend the rest of the trip unconscious. And let me advise you, I'm an expert pilot as well."

Indiana was even less amused, "Stay away from my daughter." He then moved his hand inside his jacket towards his gun, to prove his point.

Violently, Sam pulled himself out of Luke's grip. Not wishing to antagonize the Army Lieutenant or the Archaeologist any further, he moved his way back to the cockpit. Once he was out of sight, Alex let out a deep breath and put her hand on her chest. She dealt with forceful boys many times before. But Sam Collins was a whole new breed. She looked at Luke and said quietly, "Thank you." With that she stepped quickly into her father's embrace. All her life he was the symbol of safety and protection and even though she was now a young adult, she sometimes still needed her Daddy.

The next couple of hours were uneventful and soon they were touching down in West Germany. They exited the plane and were ushered immediately into a private limousine. Her father quietly explained that Germany was basically split into two pieces. Since the war, the East had become wealthy and advanced, while the West had political freedom and offered economic success for all its citizens. Alex listened intently, her father was a brilliant man, and he would not be telling her this information if it was not necessary.

"I suspect that tomorrow, they will take us to the estate once owned by the Kilburne family." Indy explained as they raced down the streets of West Berlin.

Alex cut it, "Kilburne? That is the name of the woman who sent me those pages."

"Its also my birth surname," added Luke, "my father disowned his family when he became a Nazi officer just because he wanted to. I don't think he ever really had any idea how far his own family was involved in the resistance."

Indy nodded, "No, he didn't. They operated in the up most secrecy. The Kilburne family were amazing people who fought the Nazis from the inside. Unfortunately, they were betrayed along with your mother in '42." Indy caught himself too late, he did not wish to divulge that information now. It was too painful for him, and would certainly be painful for his daughter. Once again, Indy's thoughts returned to 1942, he could not help it, the surroundings, though changed by war, were familiar to him.

_The forged documents and identification were superior. He was able to enter Germany without so much as a glance from the bored Nazi checking paperwork. He was Major Otto Van Arden hailing from Frankfurt. His orders had him reporting to Berlin on a mission of high secrecy. _

_A taxi dropped him off at the gates of the Kilburne Estate. Nazi flags hung proudly around the manor, but Indy knew they were only for show. The Kilburne's feelings were, if you want to beat them, join them. A guard let them in, and led him to the grand foyer of a large and stately home. There he was met by Axel Kilburne, a very powerful and wealthy banker._

"_Dr. Jones, it is an honor." Axel began he paused when he noticed Indy's nervous expression at using his real name, he laughed and added, "There is nothing to fear here. My staff are my family or my most trusted friends."_

_Relaxing, Indy said, "Yes, they must be. You have gone several years without detection. Yet you are able to provide the Allies with the most valuable information."_

_Axel nodded, "Indeed, still a dangerous job it is. I have sent my youngest daughters to the far country side. Right near the Swiss border…just in case." They continued down the hall and Axel stopped at a bookcase which hid a secret door. Indy followed him down a winding staircase and was stunned at what he saw. It looked like a defense department. With radio equipment, radar, maps, and men and women with exceptional minds running it all. "The Fuhrer is using codes to send information regarding the talisman," explained Axel, "However, we were able to get the most gifted cryptologist from the United Kingdom."_

_Indiana was prepared to disagree, it was no secret that Elizabeth was the best, and had they not left England, still would have been in demand for her skill. They stopped at a desk and a woman's back was turned to them as she worked on a Nazi communiqué. Sensing them behind her, she swiveled her chair around to face them._

"_Elizabeth!" Indy was surprised to see his beautiful wife, dressed in a dark skirt and matching jacket and heels. She would have looked like any other Nazi secretary, with the Swastika armband. She was sitting with her arms folded and legs crossed, smiling up at him. Sorry to say, he did not return the smile, "What the HELL are you doing here ?"_

_Elizabeth expected this, she was prepared. "Well you don't think I would put your life into the hands of just any cryptologist?"_

_Indy gently pulled her up, and looked at her fake ID badge, "Okay, Fraulein Reineke, it's to the airport with you. Your getting out of Germany, NOW!"_

_Elizabeth pulled her arm away, "NO! You asked me to stay home because the children need a mother, I agree."_

"_Good, its settled then," Said Indy._

"_No, it is not settled," his wife countered in a heated tone. "They also need a father. That is why I am here. To make sure he comes home too. The children are with Margaret, she will take excellent care of them until we BOTH come home." _

_Indiana did not argue, it would be pointless to. Besides, time was running out. Judging from the activity in the underground control room, the Nazis were on the move._

_Axel Kilburne attempted to lighten the mood, "Your wife Dr. Jones, is the most enchanting woman. She has cheerfully provided me details of my Grandson, now living in the States with your good friend. I long for the day when I can reunite that wonderful child with his equally wonderful mother."_

"Dad, Dad, DAD!" Alex said for the third time a little louder. Then in a subdued tone she asked, "Is this where Mom was killed? Alex knew her mother died in Europe. Her family's home in London even had a monument for her in the family cemetery.

Elizabeth's death was as complicated to explain as it was painful. He searched for words and could not find them, thankfully he did no have to. The car came to a stop and Collins opened the door. "We're here," he stated.

It was past 9:30 at night when they finally checked into the small, but upscale hotel in a very nice part of West Berlin. With the jet lag, the party was exhausted and parted ways to go to their own rooms after a light supper. Alex let herself into her suite and poured herself a glass of wine from the bar in the corner of the suites living area. Opening up the French doors Alex stepped onto the terrace. Sipping her wine, she admired the spectacular view and then moved back inside leaving the doors open. She sat on the luxurious sofa and leaned back closing her eyes.

A car screeching to a halt startled her. She jumped up and hurried to the terrace. She saw four men jump out of a Rolls Royce speaking in angry German. _Oh God, this can't be good. _She thought as she rushed to the telephone to call her father's room. Panic set in when her phone was dead. Then there was a loud knock at her door. "Housekeeping." Called a voice in a thick German accent.

"Just a moment," she nervously replied. Running to the terrace she contemplated using the fire escape to reach the street, but the thugs around the car changed her mind. She was trapped. Hearing a master key turning the lock in her door, she flicked the lights off and dove behind the sofa just as the door was forcibly pushed open.

Silently she hid, willing her heart to stop racing. "Come out, come out where ever you are Miss Jones." Sang a man's voice in German. Two men began circling the room. Alex quietly crept to the other side of the sofa and had a clear view of the door. She then sprinted toward the open door. Strong arms grabbed her just as she reached it and threw her to the floor. She was not going down without a fight though, she brought up both her legs and caught him in the stomach with a powerful kick. He went back a foot or so, but did not go down. Her attempt to escape again was thwarted when the men pushed her back to the ground and laid on top of her gripping her arms painfully.

The second men turned on the lights and Alex looked into the face of her captor, "Luke?" She felt as though someone had just knocked the wind out of her, "How could you? We trusted you. Your Marcus's son."

He did not respond to her statements, he just said, "I had hoped we could do this the easy way, Alex. But you are to much like your father." His German companion came forth with a bottle of Chloroform and a rag.

"No!" Alex said, "I'll come willingly." She wanted to keep her senses. She knew she could very well need them to survive.

"Fine," Luke answered as he turned her over to bind her hands with rope. They went down a deserted service hallway and the back stairs. Alex was then shoved into the Rolls Royce and found herself sitting in between two men that would have been fine examples of Hitler's idea of a "Master Race". Luke was sitting in the passenger side. The driver turned around and smiled evilly at Alex. Fear overtook her when she saw it was Sam Collins.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex sat in between the two well-built men seething. She was furious. Furious she could have been so stupid, so trusting. Then again, Luke was very convincing. Plus, her mother had saved him as a child, plus, he was raised by her family's oldest and dearest friend. But, still, Alex liked to think she was smarter then that and she should have sensed something with Luke.

The drive did not take too long, and soon they were at the gates of a large manor, which Alex assumed was the Kilburne estate. They came to a stop and Sam put the car in park and got out to go and speak to a guard.

Luke took that chance to speak quickly, "Alex, its not what you think, you have to trust me on this!"

"Trust you? How in the Hell can I trust you?" Was the incredulous response, " You betrayed us! Next thing you'll be asking me to do is to trust Adolf and Heinrich here."

Alex almost fainted when the man on her right said in a distinct southern accent, "So which one am I?"

She looked at him astonished and then turned her head when the man on her left said, "I'm cool so long as I'm not Adolf, I would look like an idiot with that type of mustache." Looking at Alex he added, "I'm Lt. James Whitfield".

"And I'm Lt. Charlie Groover." The man with the southern accent said, "Luke, James, and me are Army Special Forces, and we are going to ask you to trust us."

There was no time to say anything more, because Sam was on his way back to the car. Once he got in, he turned around and leered at Alex and said to Charlie and James, "Well boys, you get to meet our boss now. He will reward you well for coming over to the winning side."

Alex was very impressed with the flawless German accent Charlie was able to do, "Look forward to it, and how you say, big bucks."

Indiana was awoken by a loud knock on his door. He jumped up in bed and hurried to the door while putting on his robe. He opened the door and found no one. What he did find was a sealed envelope. He tore it open and felt sick as he read it.

_Dear Dr. Jones, _

_By know you should know I like my plans to be foolproof. To assure that, I have taken out an extra insurance policy. Be at Kilburne Manor tomorrow morning at 10:00 a.m. Your son and daughter will be anxious to see you, and they both just may have some questions for you._

_Williamson_

Fearing the worst, Indy raced to Alex's room. He opened the door and saw the signs of a struggle. If he could hit himself, he would have. First his son, and now his daughter had both been kidnapped and he had been helpless to do anything about it. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. He was so distraught over the current events he did not notice someone at the doorway.

"Dr. Jones?" Asked the man, who appeared to be in his early thirties and dressed in a United States Army uniform.

Suspicious, Indy asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Colonel Robert Greenway, Army Special Forces." Was the reply, "Lt. Brody is one of my men. He will do everything to keep your children safe."

"Keep them safe? How can he when he is a kid himself?"

Colonel Greenway just laughed, "Come now Dr. Jones, your yourself were about the same age, if not younger when you were part of the Belgian Army. You also were of great assistance during World War 2."

Indiana turned around and heatedly said, "I am not that man anymore. I am a father and a teacher."

"Yes, you are, Dr. Jones," Greenway agreed, "But you are also something more, you're a war hero. We need the diary Dr. Jones."

Indiana Jones was now irritated, "You know what, you want the book, go get it. Just get my kids back, and we will go home to New York, nice and quiet like." His heart ached as he turned away as he added, "It is not my cause anymore."

Colonel Greenway knew it was not going to be easy to convince him, so he decided to take a more personal approach, "Indy, I've read your records, both military and civilian. You are a patriot and your loyalty to your country is without fault."

"My loyalty now is to my family." Indiana said, "I will not risk them." _Not again, he said to himself._

"Dr. Jones, they are already at risk. Even if you take them home, they are not safe." Greenway waited for his words to sink in before he said, "No one is. That is why we need you. You want your children to have a future? Then aid us. The United States and Great Britain are once again asking for your assistance Dr. Jones. Surely you have at least one more adventure in you."

For being a prisoner, Alex was treated well. Her hands were untied and she was led to a very comfortable bedroom stocked with clothing that were just her size. She felt somewhat safe from Sam Collins since James and Charlie, or she should say Lt. Wulff and Lt. von Stein, were given guard duty outside her door. Investigation of the room showed that an escape attempt would be futile. She would have to trust her three protectors, and maybe she would get some answers as well. She stared at Monet painting for a long time and remembered seeing her mother's sketch of the same painting in her father's journal. A yawn escaped her and she pulled on a nightgown and climbed into the bed. As tired as she was sleep did not come easy and she was already awake and dressed the next morning when a maid knocked on her door and entered with a tray of tea and scones.

Doubtful, Alex looked at the tray, and this time was not surprised at all when the maid whispered in an English accent, "Don't worry, it has not been drugged." She then quickly left the room.

About 45 minutes later Sam Collins came in a roughly grabbed her arm, "Come on, Sweetheart, time to see the boss." Apprehension started to overcome her, but then she saw Luke, and felt her panic subside.

It was obvious that Sam was afraid of Luke, because he lessoned his grip on her arm as they walked down a massive hallway and descended the grand stairway. A few doorways away from the steps was a large study.

They entered and Alex saw her brother, "Zach!" She pulled herself out of Sam's grip and ran to her brother. They hugged tightly, but did not have a chance to say anything more, because there were pried away from one another by four strong men, who Alex just knew were not the "good guys."

Alex turned her attention to the man seated behind a large desk, "Ah, Ms. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Edward Williamson, your host."

"Our host," Alex spat out, struggling against the hold of the man who held her, "You mean our captor."

This amused Williamson, "Fiery. Just like your mother."

Zach was able to take a step forward before he was grabbed by one of the goons, "What do you know of our mother."

"Son, I know more about your mother then you forgot," He then grinned, "Then again, how can you forget someone you never knew."

Luke braced himself, he knew what Williamson was doing and if he succeeded, it could put the mission in jeopardy. He glanced at the door wishing Charlie and James would get there, because right now, the odds were not to his liking.

"You Bastard!" Zach yelled fighting to release himself from the two men holding him.

"Your mother was known by many," He then laughed and added in a perverted way, "Some knew her better then others."

Alex wished she was free so she could punch the man square in the jaw, "Shut up! You know nothing about our mother, and when our father gets here, you will be sorry."

"Will I?" He asked, mockingly. "Boys, remind me to be scared." His men laughed. Williamson moved toward her and took her chin roughly in his hand. "Well little girl, let me set something straight. Your mother died because of your father, leaving your father very wealthy. You don't honestly think he can afford a house in an upscale neighborhood, fine schools for his equally fine children, oh and lets not forget your hot rods, on his Dean's salary at Marshall College?"

Alex turned her face away, "You don't know what your talking about." But her words were not quite as bold as they were. "Our father is a great man, he had his own money before he met our mother. He is Indiana Jones, famous archaeologist."

"Your father is a grave robber and a womanizer!" Williamson screamed in her face. "But you have had a nice, comfortable life because of it. What do you know of your mother's death?" He gloated when both Alex and Zach remained quiet. "You don't know? You don't know your mother was a spy? A damned good one too!"

_Christ, Alex, don't listen to him. For God's sake, don't believe him. _Luke desperately thought.

Williamson continued his rant, "Then again, women are usually the best spies, since they can use their…well, lets just say your mother was very friendly with several very high ranking Nazis. I would say your dear old daddy was the jealous type and sold her out."

Alex looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach, a voice inside her head was screaming, _Your life is a lie! _But Zach heard enough, he broke away from his captors and moved with purpose toward Williamson, "Okay, old man, you are going to regret everything you just said about my parents."

He did not make it all the way. One of the men punched him in his stomach. He doubled over and sank to his knees. 2 Semi automatic rifles were then pointed to his head.

Williamson just loved it when a plan came together, "Now, my Dear. You are going to pick up where your mother left off."

Confused, Alex asked, "What?"

"Don't act stupid, Ms. Jones," barked Williamson, "I will give your father some credit, he did not think a good education was wasted on girls." Alex's eyes grew wide as she saw a file that contained at least the last ten years of her life. "Ballet, archery, equestrian. Such a well bred young lady." He flipped through a few more pages and laughed, "Does your father know you've taken archaeology? Or more interesting, does he know you are one of the most brilliant minds in the world when it comes to mathematics? Yes, you are your mother's daughter, and you are going to break the code your mother did not have time to."

"Screw you!" Alex said boldly.

"Okay, we can do this the hard way," He gestured to the two men holding Zach at gunpoint, "I will count to ten. If you don't comply, your brother's skull is going to ruin an antique Persian rug."

Luke was busy trying to come up with a plan, he had to think fast, knowing that attempting to get all three of them out of there was impossible and suicide.

"10"

"Oh my God!" Cried Alex.

"9"

"NO! PLEASE NO!" She begged.

"8"

Tears were running down her face when she agreed. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt my brother."

"Of course." The guns were lowered and Zach was pulled to his feet. "You will see I can be reasonable." He turned to the door and smiled widely, "Ah, Dr. Jones. You arrived."

Indy was flanked by Charlie and James, still in German attire. Indy took a moment to assess the situation. He looked at his son, who returned to glance with a _kick their asses _look. He then glanced at his daughter who it seemed refused to look at him. He saw the sorrow in her eyes but when he tried to move towards her, he was stopped and guns were pointed at him.

Williamson went back to his desk and sat down holding up Indy's diary. "Well, Dr. Jones, I have found you a code breaker. She may not be as good as Elizabeth, but she will do in a pinch. Alex, do you want to tell Daddy about your change in college plans?"

Alex said nothing, she just glared at him.

"Okay, you don't want to tell him." He tossed the file at Indy, who glanced at it. His eyes grew wide and he kicked into "father" mode and with his strictest voice he said, "You changed everything. Your major, your minor. You lied to me."

Enraged his daughter blurted out, "I lied to _you?" _She gestured to her brother, "All you ever did was lie to us. Our whole lives have been nothing but one huge lie!"

Now it was Indy's turn to be confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Our mother!" Alex yelled, "You betrayed her. Betrayed her because she was a Nazi whore!"

Indy's reflexes were faster then his mind. His hand shot out and slapped Alex across the cheek, while it was not very hard, it was the first time Alex had been slapped by her father…ever.

Alex swallowed hard, and turned to Williamson, "I will break the code." Turning back to her father, she spitefully said, "You see, I made a deal to save Zach's life. Too bad you did not think to do the same for our mother."


	8. Chapter 8

_Please read, enjoy, and review. I now kind of wished I got all of this out BEFORE Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. But here ya' go._

Chapter 8

Indiana Jones was roughly tossed into a sparsely furnished room in the basement of the manor. It was very familiar to him. He had been there before, 16 years ago. He sat on the cot in the room and put his face in his hands trying to understand the turn of events. His daughter's words played over in his head.

_All you ever did was lie to us. Our whole lives have been nothing but one huge lie! You betrayed her. Betrayed her because she was a Nazi whore! I made a deal to save Zach's life. Too bad you did not think to do the same for our mother._

To say Alex grew up and never argued with her father would be an untruth. But there was something different about the sound of Alex's voice. The force behind it was pure abhorrence. His little girl hated him, and it was clearly because of something that Williamson had told her about her mother and him. Indy made himself a promise. When he got out, he was going to break that scum's neck.

Indy stood up when he heard a commotion outside his door. He heard the muffled shouts of a woman.

"Get your hands off me!" There was something familiar about her voice. The door was thrust open and a woman was tossed in. She landed in Indy's arms, looked up, and brusquely pushed him away.

You would think in his 59 years, with everything he had done in his life and everything he had seen, nothing could flabbergast the man, but it seemed Williamson was full of surprises, and enjoyed throwing them out at just the precise moment.

"Marion!" He was happy to see her, even though it had been over two decades since she left him without so much as a goodbye.

"Indiana Jones," was her reply, she was not quite as pleased. "What the Hell have you done this time?"

Indy sighed when Williamson entered, of course flanked by his men, "Your really brave with your oafs around. You know what, one day, it's just going to be you and me, and no guns. Okay, you show up at my office, kidnap my son, then my daughter, now you bring Marion into it. If you wanted my attention, you have it. What is going on?"

"You are not in the position to ask questions, Dr. Jones." He looked at Marion and Indy standing side by side together, "you were quite an item at one time. 1936 was it? And Marion--so you did marry after leaving the illustrious Indiana Jones--Whitfield, you had a son too, in…1937?:

"1939", Marion quickly corrected when she saw Indy's head turn to her.

"Where is he now?"

Marion knew she had no choice but to lie, her voice cracked as she said one word, "Dead."

Williamson studied her closely for a moment, trying to read her thoughts, "Collins."

Sam Collins stepped forward, "I can't confirm boss. It's almost like this guy never existed."

"Well, find proof." Was Williamson's command, "You stay here and guard them." He pointed to a guard whose face Marion did not see before. She almost fell over, but Indy caught her.

Concerned he asked, "Marion, what's wrong?"

Once again, she pushed him away, "You have a lot of explaining to do young man!"

James put the strap of his machine gun up on his shoulder, "Mom, this is not the time."

Marion did not stop, "You supposed to be in San Francisco, applying to Medical School!"

James opened the door and Charlie bolted in. "I'm not going to medical school. And I dropped out of college last year. I'm much better suited for the Army."

It took Indy a minute to come to grips with the conversation taking place in front of him. "You're his mother?"

Marion ignored the question, "You are just like your father. Out looking for Fortune and Glory, not caring about how the people who love you worry that you won't come home alive!"

"What do you mean, like my dad?" James asked, "He and I were nothing alike, God rest his soul, he was an exceptional doctor and I loved him a lot. But I'm not him."

Marion bit her lower lip, and Indy looked at her with his hands on his hips. She gave a nervous smile. James was too busy looking out the crack in the door to notice. He asked "And why did you tell them I was born in 1939?" When his mother did not answer right away, he turned toward her and was going to ask the question again. He stopped cold when he looked at his mother and Indiana Jones.

His mouth opened and it took a moment for him to speak, "Oh my God! Your kidding me?" He stammered, remembering what Williamson had said to his mother about being an item with Indiana Jones in 1936, "Tell me your kidding."

Marion gave an anxious giggle and shrugged.

"Well, that explains my middle name."

Indy looked at him, "Yes?"

"It's Henry."

It was Charlie who interrupted the silence that followed, "Look, I sure do hate to break up this little family reunion, and I'm sure somewhere there is a team of psychiatrists who would love to use your family for a text book case study. But right now we have a mission."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alex's eyes ached from studying the code sequences in the middle of her father's book. She was able to validate her mother's work with the missing pages that were sent to her. But there was a considerable piece of the puzzle missing. She slammed the book shut and stood up to stretch. She had not seen Zach or her father since she agreed to break the code. Which was proving to be problematic.

_Come on, Mom. What have I missed_? Thinking about her mother, made her think about her father and the words she said to him. She started to feel guilty, but then pushed her emotions away. She and her brother grew up without a mother, and it was her father's fault. _Or was it? _A little voice inside her head asked.

She heard a key in the lock to her room. She breathed a sigh of relief when James entered the room with Zach and Marion, who looked at Indy's children with interest.

"Hey." She said to him. She glanced at Marion and briefly wondered who she was.

Zach glared at his sister, which immediately put her on the defensive. "What?" She demanded.

"Oh don't even try it," he replied heatedly. "How could you say those things to Dad?"

Anger grew in the young woman, "I had every right to say those things. It's his fault our mother is dead!"

"Says who?" Demanded her brother.

"Williamson!"

"You know what, for as being as smart as you are, you really are an idiot." Zach was infuriated with his sister and he made sure she knew it. "Who are you going to trust? The man who kidnapped us and blackmailed Dad and you? Or, the man who raised us and has shown us unconditional love our whole lives?"

"Did you ever think he might be doing it out of guilt?"

That was the last straw for Zach, "You know what, if you weren't a girl and my sister, I would deck you!"

Marion stepped forward and got in between brother and sister, and holding out her arms so they were separated, "Okay, both of you stop it. This is not solving anything." In the two minutes since she had set eyes on the offspring of Indiana Jones, she saw their father in them. She also saw the striking resemblance between James and Zach. There was no denying they were their father's sons.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Alex asked.

Marion did not have a chance to respond, because Zach answered for her, "You're Marion," he took a second to think, and then added her last name, "Marion Ravenwood. I saw you in the newspaper clippings my father has saved. You and he were engaged."

Alex shook her head and added, "One of his conquests."

"Watch what you say about my mother," was the stern reply from James. "You don't know everything, Alex. And if you ask me, your acting very immature right now."

"Well, I'm sorry! All I can think of right now is that we grew up without a mother, and maybe he could have done something to prevent her death." She took a moment to fight back tears. "It's just not fair."

"Newsflash, life isn't always fair." Was the retort.

Zach came forward, "Wait a second, she is your mother?" He stared at James and saw his own eyes staring back at him, all at once he understood. "No, shit." He grinned.

James grinned back, he always wanted a brother. It was crazy, since he knew it would make more sense for him to be angry at the situation and his mother for not telling him the truth of his parentage, but he wasn't.

At that point, Alex really did feel stupid, for all she managed to say was, "You're our brother?"

There was a sharp knock on the door and James quickly moved into position and stood guard. He relaxed when Luke entered. Anxiety was etched in his face. Luke went directly to Alex, "Williamson wants to see you. Bring the diary."

During this visit to Williamson's office, Alex made note of her surroundings. If this is was where resistance fighters attempted to take down the Third Reich, more clues were bound to be somewhere. She glanced at Luke, who was stone faced, but there was something in his eyes. Of course, there was. This was at one time his family's home and as a toddler, he had lived here. This is where his grandfather took a stand against the Nazis and lost. James was right, life was not always fair. She knew she had to stop acting like a spoiled brat who was not getting her way and clear her mind for the task at hand. Their survival hinged on her abilities, and she planned to use those abilities well. Along the way, she would pick up what clues she could about her mother and what really happened.

Alex stiffened when they entered the room and she saw her father there, flanked by Williamson's personal guards. _Damn it! _She said to herself. She was not ready to face him yet and as much as she wanted to apologize, she could not bring herself to do it.

Williamson saw the tension between father and daughter and said, "You are both a very important element to the success of this operation." He moved to a table that was really a map with red dots placed in strategic spots, "How much progress have you been able to make with the code?" He asked Alex.

"Not as much as I would like," She answered truthfully, "I have been able to authenticate everything my mother did before me, but even with the pages that were removed from the diary, something is still missing."

"Do not fail me," Williamson said menacingly, "Remember the safety and well being of your brother is in your hands. We leave in twelve hours. I trust you will have made some progress by then."

He then turned to her father, "Dr. Jones, sixteen years ago, you embarked on a perilous mission at the request of President Roosevelt and Winston Churchill. How far did you make it into Norway before the mission was aborted?"

"My team and I had just arrived at a safe house in Namsos when a coded message came across our shortwave radio."

"What was the message?"

Indy's eyes went towards his daughter, "It was telling us to terminate the operation. The Kilburne's had been betrayed and their estate was now overrun by Nazis."

Williamson was enjoying the psychological agony he was causing, "And, who sent that message, Dr. Jones?"

"My wife."

"Ah, yes, the proper Mrs. Jones," Williamson gloated, "Did you know she was a spy, and did you know she secured your safety back to Great Britain by sleeping with the enemy?"

"You son of a bitch!" Indy lunged toward the man and managed to land a punch square on his jaw before he was knocked down and kicked by the guards. He heard his daughter scream. Indy had heard the rumors about his wife, but he never believed them. There was never any proof to validate the claim. He knew Elizabeth was a spy, but beyond that she was a humanitarian. Images long suppressed played violently in his mind as he was brutally pulled to his feet.

_Him standing near the guard tower on the Swiss side of the border staring at the gate that separated the two countries, hoping each person that made it through the checkpoint was Elizabeth. For two weeks, Elizabeth had managed to avoid capture. The underground had provided papers to enable her to cross into Switzerland. Abruptly, there was an uproar. Just past the gates, he could see a small group of children screaming and running. Not far behind them was his wife, and not far behind her, three men wearing the dreaded Gestapo uniform. Before the checkpoint guards knew what was happening, two children ran through the gate, not stopping. One was left on the German side, a little girl about 6 years old. A member of the Gestapo screamed an order to shoot her. Elizabeth screamed, NO! And shielded the child with her own body. Miraculously, she did not die instantly. Instead, she pushed the little girl and told her to run. Indy ran toward the gate, but was held back by two British Agents as he reached the gate. Suddenly, another man raced on the scene. He scooped Elizabeth up and among shots being fired at him, raced to the gate. As two bullets tore into his back, he fell to his knees and pushed Elizabeth across the border. Indy recognized the man as Johan, one of Axel Kilburne's sons. He managed to grip his hand and pull him over to neutral territory._

_Indy held his wife in his arms, willing her to live. She opened her eyes and seeing Indy's face, managed a weak smile. Her breath was growing shallow, and it took all the strength she had left in her to raise her hand to Indy's cheek. Indy's hand held it there as he begged her to hang on. But, it was too late. Indy kissed the palm of her hand and wept._

Those were the images he held secret in his heart and mind all those years. He wanted to spare his children the gruesome details of their mother's death. In essence, she had saved three children that were in hiding. Two Jewish, who had family in Switzerland, and the 6 year old girl belonged to Johan, whose life was saved when Indy pulled him to safety.

Enraged was not a strong enough word to describe Indy's emotions, "So that is why my daughter hates me? You told her lies about her mother…and me." He turned to Alex, "Honey, don't believe him. I have never lied to you before, don't believe him."

Alex wanted to believe her father, but was confused, "I don't know what to believe. All I know is that the father I knew was good and strong. But now, it seems my whole life has been a lie." Looking at Williamson she added, "If you want me to break this thing, I need to get back to work."

After she was locked back up in her room, she sat on the bed and opened the book again. Alex knew that the incident with Williamson was his way of trying to drive a further wedge between her and her father. She wished for time alone with him so he could tell her everything. It was true, he had never lied to her, but then again, did he tell her everything?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Again, Alex found herself at the page with the sketch of her mother's interpretation of Monet's _The Seine at Argenteuil_. She looked at the sketch and then again at the painting. For the hundredth time that day, she slammed the book shut. _Mom, what are you trying to tell me?_

Moving to the bed, she laid down with the intention of just closing her eyes for a moment, but exhaustion took over and in minutes she was asleep.

Hours later she awoke to the sound of her door being unlocked. She expected it to be Charlie or James. It was surreal having a brother she never knew existed. Did her father know he existed? Did her mother? Was her father the womanizer that Williamson made him out to be?

Dread overtook her when Sam Collins entered the room. He shut the door and locked it from the inside. Alex jumped out of the bed and franticly scanned the room for a suitable weapon.

Sam sneered, "Good Morning, Princess." He moved toward her and Alex found herself taking several steps backwards. "Boss wants to know if you are ready for the trip?"

The young woman took another step back, and froze when she realized she was backed up against the bed. "I'm ready." She attempted to side step him, but a strong arm

prevented her from moving. "Please, let's not keep Mr. Williamson waiting."

He moved his face closer to hers. There was no denying he was handsome, but there was something sinister about him. She looked towards the door, hoping Luke, Charlie, or James would arrive and rescue her. His face was now mere inches from hers. He whispered, "What's the matter, Princess? Don't you like bad boys?"

_Bad boys, _she thought ruefully. The previous summer she dated what her father called a 'bad boy', however, while Dean Adams wore a leather jacket and drove a motorcycle, he was tame compared to the menacing figure in front of her. Sam smirked when Alex did not answer, "Maybe you like me because, I'm bad."

Turning her face away she asked, "What makes you think I like you?" She had enough. Placing both hands on the man's chest, she used all of her strength to push him away from her. She hated men that thought they knew her.

Incensed, Sam roughly grabbed her, "Not so fast, Darling." He then roughly planted his lips on hers in a brutal kiss. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and Alex felt horror when she realized she could get away. She squirmed in his arms, trying to escape. He seemed to enjoy the struggle.

Desperate, she brought her knee up hard in between his legs. "Ouch," he yelled vehemently. His grip loosened and Alex was able to pull herself out of the forcible embrace.

Running to the door, she was screaming for help. Her hands managed to unlock the door,

but she was not able to get the door open.

"You little Bitch!" Collins grabbed her sadistically and flung her around to face him. His hand whacked her hard across the face. The slap stunned her, and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Pulling her by the hair, he tossed her violently onto the bed. He smiled once again and was ready to lunge himself on her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Luke stood there flanked by Charlie and James. Rage filled Luke as he surveyed the scene. Luke covered the floor quickly. Charlie was afraid he and James were going to blow their cover, but Luke was ever the professional. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Collins?" His fists gripped the front of Sam's jacket.

When the other man did not answer, Luke yelled, "Don't you think the Boss would like Ms. Jones not to be traumatized? He needs her to do a job, you son of a bitch!" He pushed Sam towards the door. "You!" he pointed to Charlie. "Take this scum out of here! I don't want him near Miss Jones again!"

Alex gingerly got off the bed and once the door was shut and Sam Collins was away from her, she began to shake. Her breaths were coming in great gulps. Luke reached out and gently pulled her into his muscular arms and while it was certainly not the appropriate time to think about romance, Alex could not help feeling like she belonged there.

He softly rubbed her back as she cried, and after a few minutes, her breathing returned to normal. She moved away, and looked up at him, "Thank you." She looked over at James, her newly found brother and added, "Thank you both."

James reached out and touched her arm, "Are you okay?" He felt protective of her. After all, she was his little sister.

She nodded, "I think so. Thanks to my Three Musketeers." Her hand wiped away her tears and she picked up the diary. "Is it time to go?"

"Anytime now." Luke answered. "Please tell me you have something to give Williamson."

James added, "If we don't stall him, then he can decide that the four pawns he has collected are no longer useful."

Alex was no longer listening. She was staring at the Monet painting again. She then quickly opened up the diary and glanced at the picture. When she looked up again she was smiling. "I can't believe I was so blind."

Both men looked at her, worried she had lost her mind. She smiled and pointed, "Don't you see?"

"See what, Alex?" Luke asked, worried she had cracked.

"The colors, the brush strokes, the canvas itself." She was losing patience that they could not see it. Finally she added, "it's a fake!" She climbed onto a desk, "Help me take it down." James obliged and in a minute, the painting was off the wall, and laying face down.

The back of the painting looked odd, and it took James and Luke a minute to realize it was because it had a false back. With a letter opener, Alex pried the false back away and smiled as she saw the treasure that had been hidden for 16 years. She scooped up her loot and quickly scanned the contents. The first was a piece of paper with coordinates. The second was a hand drawn map, and the rest were sealed letters. All addressed to Indiana Jones in the same feminine handwriting.

**Sorry it is so short. Please read and review. I hope to update again in the next day or two.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex handed Luke the map, "I say we keep this quiet for now." He and James both nodded in agreement. Opening up the journal, she looked at her mother's notes. The coordinates that were hidden behind the painting seemed to fit into the code somehow. She would be busy on the trip to Norway.

He attention then went to the sealed letters. There were about a dozen of them, correspondences written by her mother to her father. For sixteen years they sat hidden, forgotten. Without saying a word, she shoved them into her bag. There was no time to think about them now.

Alex went to the bathroom and turned on the water and splashed water on the face. She would have a bruise where Sam Collins slapped her, and her lip was swollen, but the cut was not to terrible. A knock sounded on the door and the maid that Alex had met briefly on her first morning here entered. The woman was about 50 years old. She spoke to both Luke and James in a nervous and hushed tone. Glancing into the bedroom, she saw Luke pat her shoulder and nod. In the next instant, he was gone.

The maid quickly made her way into the bathroom. "You poor dear," were her first words.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Victoria Winston," the woman answered, kindly wiping the blood from Alex's mouth. "And dare I say, you look just like your mother? Well except your eyes, those are you father's for certain."

"You knew my mother?" Alex questioned.

"But of course, child." Victoria continued, "Elizabeth and I were great friends. We worked together. She was one of the best." The older woman's face grew thoughtful and she added, "Alexandra, you must not believe the lies your are being told. Your mother was honorable. Too honorable for the vicious fabrication Edward Williamson has made of her life."

Alex wanted to ask more questions, but time did not allow. They were leaving in less then an hour. Alex mulled over the words Victoria told her as she dressed and thought over the events that had transpired in just a couple of days. Just one week ago she had been a normal college student. Well, as normal as one can be when they are taking courses essentially not allowed by their father. Part of her was relieved he now knew. Another part of her was troubled over the secrets her father had kept from her and the ones she kept from him. This was not the family she knew and loved.

A short time later, she found herself standing on a train platform. A private train would be taking them to Norway. A whole regime of Williamson's men stood ready and able, including Sam Williams. Alex completely ignored him. She refused to give him the satisfaction of looking at him. She was more then a little anxious when she thought out of the forty or so heavily armed men, only three were on the "good side." Three more cars pulled up, and her father, brother, and Marion each stepped out of a separate vehicle. The three were nudged forward with guns as they joined Alex on the platform.

Worry filled Indy's eyes as he noticed his daughter's bruised cheek and swollen lip. Angrily, he glanced over the troops lined up, guarding them. His stare met Sam Collins. Collins smirked, but felt uneasy when Indy did not flinch. He merely stared at the other man with powerful eyes and a squared jaw. Only when Collins looked away did Indy turn to his daughter, "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

His voice almost broke all of her resolve. It was a voice that all of her life she compared to safety, love, and trust. Her voice cracked when she answered honestly, "I don't know. I feel confused."

"Sweetie," he began, but was interrupted when they were told to board the train. His heart ached as they were once again separated. He needed time with his children. All three of them. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. Plus he had another son. One he never knew existed. A part of him felt guilty that he was not a part of James' life. But that was not his fault, was it? He never understood why Marion left that cold day in February 1937. He woke up one morning to find her side of the bed empty and cold, a note tacked to the pillow.

_Jones,  
We both know this is not going to work. Do yourself a favor, don't come looking for me._

M

To say he was hurt would have been an understatement, but his work kept him busy. That summer Indy left Marshall College and took an interim position at Barnett. He also helped a fellow professor locate the Golden Arms in Peru.

By the time 1938 rolled around, it was clear Marion was not coming back and undoubtedly did not want any contact with Indiana Jones. That year he learned his father was missing and quickly packed for Venice, Italy to rescue the older Jones from the Nazis and keep the Holly Grail out of Nazi hands.

He fell for Elsa Schneider probably because he was still not over Marion. Elsa was a dangerous women.  
Smart, beautiful and the first since Marion left him. His judgment was clouded, how else would it explain the fact that she was a Nazi and he was clueless. It was the only time in his life when his instincts truly failed him. _That relationship ended quickly, and badly_. He thought to himself and smiled.

Soon after that adventure, he was in London. He remembered his lecture like it was yesterday. He also remembered the beautiful graduate student who sat in front of him. Elizabeth Talbot. Once the lecture was over, the floor was opened to questions. Her hand rose, and Indy more or less swooned when he heard her English lilt. Her question also made it obvious she was not the typical female student he was used to. She clearly had a brilliant mind.

Later on tea was served. Indy stood in a small group of men holding an interesting conversation when the same young women approached them. One of the men smiled, "Elizabeth, Darling, please meet Dr. Indiana Jones," Indy put out his hand to take hers, and felt a little disappointed with the fact it appeared she was married, but he smiled just a little to broadly when the gentleman said, "Dr. Jones, my daughter, Elizabeth."

The courtship was a whirlwind, but an amusing one. He had never met anyone like her before in his life. They made each other laugh, they each made the other's heart skip a beat. They had fun together. It felt…right He would not want to say it was better then what he had with Marion, because he had loved her too. It was difficult to explain, but what he had with Elizabeth could not be described as better, just different.

They married October 8,1938. While people were surprised, they were happy for the couple. Especially Henry Jones Sr., who felt relief that "Junior" was finally going to settle down. He could not have picked a better wife for his son. Alex was born exactly 9 months later, on July 8, 1939. They left London shortly before war was declared on Germany and September found them back in New York, Indy teaching again at Barnett.

His daydreaming stopped when he was shoved roughly into a private, comfortable compartment. Marion was shoved in after him. Both had their hands tied behind their back unceremoniously by two nameless thugs. Once they were satisfied the ropes would hold, the left the compartment sliding the door shut and locking it.

Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood Whitfield sat facing one another in unnerving silence. It had been over twenty years since they had last seen one another. Finally it was Indy who broke the silence.

"Why, Marion?"  
She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Jones."

"I had a right to know."

"You did." Was all Marion could say.

"They why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest, I was not sure if you were ready to be a father," she looked at the man across from her and saw the wounded look in his eyes, "Of if I was ready to be a mother."

There. She said it. For years she hid that detail in the crevices of her mind. She was not proud of it.

Indy was taken aback by her blunt honesty. He expected her to blame him, but she was blaming herself. He sighed, "Where did you go?"

"Well, I had a bit of money left, so I went west to San Francisco, CA. I found a small room in a boarding house and told everyone I was a widow. Six months later I gave birth to Henry James Jones." Marion saw his reaction to her son's name and added, "I know, I know, he thinks his name is James Henry, and he does not even now about the Jones part. I have really made a mess of things."

Indy felt sorry for her, "No, you didn't. You did a great job with him."

Her heart swelled with pride, "Thank you. Do you have any idea how much he is really like you?" She smiled, "I used to think it was karma. God getting even with me for leaving you by making my son, I mean our son, just like you."

He laughed, thankful they were not fighting, "Don't feel bad, you should spend some time with my daughter. How I survived her teenage years, I'll never know."

Marion turned thoughtful again, "By the time I let go of my foolish pride, James was almost a year old, and I learned from Marcus you were married and expecting a child with your new wife."

"Marcus knew?"

"No, not about James. I didn't tell him. I couldn't just show up on your doorstep with our love child and disrupt your entire life. It would not have been fair to anyone involved. Especially not fair to Elizabeth, who I understand was a wonderful person."

A sad smile swept over Indy's face, "She was. She really was."

"You had moved on with your life, I had to move on with mine. My money was depleting, but I still had enough for a two year nursing course. By 1940 I was a registered nurse. Nurses were in high demand then, with World War 2 and all."

"That is where you met your husband?"

It was her turn to look sad, "Richard. He was a good man, Indy. He was the only person who ever knew the truth about who James' father was. He loved James like his own, but the two were complete opposites. He died James' freshmen year in high school."

"So here we are."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alex sat in her locked compartment with the book in her hand. The map and coordinates seem to go hand and hand. Next to the sketch of the Monet painting was a phrase, written in a dead Norse language. Luckily, her father was an advocate of dead languages.

**To the north, to the land where the Sun does not sleep, where the valley meets the mountain of the Gods. Follow the fjord, to the land of Valhalla on Earth.**

_Valhalla, _she thought to herself. As in the afterlife for Vikings slain in battle. This was a little to much for even her. She and Zach were raised on bedtime stories very similar to this. Valhalla on Earth. That was impossible, wasn't it? But there it was in her hand. Map and all. If the coordinates were correct, where they were going was to the extreme north of the country. The train would only take them so far.

Putting the book aside yet again, she pulled out the letters she had found. All of the envelopes were dated. The flap of each sealed with wax embossed with EKJ. Her mother's initials. She stared at them for a few minutes, wondering if she should open one. Under normal circumstances, she would not have. They were addressed to her father, pure and simple. But these were not normal circumstances. She wanted answers. Finally, curiosity won over, and she carefully opened her mother's letter dated 10, November, 1942.

_Dear Indy,_

_It has only been two days since you left Berlin, and I am missing you terribly. Danger is everywhere and in everything. I never knew such evil could exist, and yet it does. Last night, I could not sleep. The sirens of the Gestapo doing their night time raids can be heard throughout the entire city. For the first time in a long time, I was frightened and I longed to have you with me and feel your arms around me. I feel so secure with you, and the world is a safer place because of you._

_I'm proud of what you are doing, but last night, I wished we stayed in our own ivory tower and did not get involved. But then I think of what we are fighting for. If we don't succeed, we won't have an ivory tower to go home to. I know you were angry with me for leaving our children at home and coming here. But please understand, I had to. I wanted to be a part of this, because I would die before I let anything happen to you._

_Axel feels we are still undetected, since we have not intercepted any communications suggesting something is amiss. Nor have our undercover agents heard anything. Nevertheless, the whole thing is so unnerving. Every time I hear that siren, I fear for everyone's wellbeing, and I worry about you. I constantly pray for you and your teams safety._

_I then think about Alexandra and Zach, and how much they look like you, and how much they act like you. Strong willed and determined. I pray for this wicked war to be over soon, so we can go home and continue being parents. I miss our children, and you. _

_All my love,_

_Elizabeth_

Alex closed the letter and placed it back in its envelope. Tears coursed slowly down her cheeks. These were not the words of an unfaithful wife. Alex suddenly felt ashamed for what she had said previously about her mother and the words she said to her father, but she still had unanswered questions. She put the first letter way, and was ready to pull out the second, when her compartment opened. It was James. With him was one of the hired mercenaries.

In a perfect German accent, he told her "This way, Ms. Jones." She passed Luke, and they made brief eye contact. She passed Sam Collins, and made it a point not to look in his direction. Perhaps if she had, she would have seen that the eye contact she made with Luke did not go unnoticed.

She was led to a train car with a table in the middle and a large map covering it. As she entered, she saw her father was already there. She wanted to run to him, but a menacing, strong hand gripped her shoulder and kept her where she was.

Indy was infuriated when he saw his girl wince in pain, "I would appreciate it if you removed your filthy hands from my daughter."

"You are not in a position to be giving orders, Dr. Jones," came a reply from behind him. Williamson made his way to the table, throwing a quick glance at Sam, "Collins, let go of Miss Jones." Sam listened and removed his hand. Four machine guns were trained on them and she decided to stay where she was.

Alex was directly across her father, who was at the head of the table. Sam Collins moved to her left and Williamson took his place on her right. "Does this map look familiar, Dr. Jones?"

Indy considered the map, and recognized it instantly. This was the same map that was in Axel Kilburne's secret basement headquarters. "Where did you get this?" For years he had thought the map had been destroyed to keep it out of Nazi hands.

"Oh, a very loyal British spy smuggled it out of the Kilburne place," Williamson answered. "Its been classified for years. I have just de-classified it."

Alex turned toward him and asked sarcastically, "Does England know you took that liberty?"

Williamson gave her a sharp look and answered her with a scowl, "You are a mouthy one, my dear. But, you will soon learn to appreciate what I'm doing. Or you will if you want your family to get out of this alive. Now what have you got for me?"

"Coordinates." She said, looking at her father, their eyes met, "They fit in here." She opened the book to the numbers and characters recorded by her mother.

"Very good," Williamson said, nodding, "What does it mean?"

"Kjelvik." She answered, "Now known as Nordkapp."

Sam Collins came to look at the map, "what, the name was changed?"

"Yes," Alex said, "in 1944, German forces destroyed Kjelvik. Which to them was just another small fishing village. If the lost continent does exist, they were in walking distance of it and never knew. Anyway, Kjelvik never fully recovered, and in 1950 changed its name to Nordkapp, meaning North Cape."

Indy was both impressed and proud of his daughter, "Kjelvik is first mentioned in 1518. It was also explored by Richard Chancellor in 1553. There were rumors over the centuries about what Richard Chancellor and his men actually found, but since there was only a small mention of it in an old manuscript, it was just dismissed as folklore."

"But you and your wife did not dismiss it as folklore, Doctor." Williamson offered.

"No, we didn't." Indy admitted, "It took us two years to piece together the research. By that time, US and British intelligence had intercepted a communication. Hitler was obsessed with the occult and was not dismissing the minute statement as a myth either. He was desperate for a way to win his war. I was approached by the government and I agreed to go and find the artifact, a talisman of some sorts. One that gives the person who bears it power of their enemies."

Sam Williamson asked, "What did the manuscript say?"

"This," Alex read it first in old Norse. Then she translated, "To the north, to the land where the Sun does not sleep, where the valley meets the mountain of the Gods. Follow the fjord, to the land of Valhalla on Earth."

"Your kidding, right?" Sam laughed, "Valhalla? As in Thor and Odin?"

"Shut up!" Demanded Williamson.

Sam continued to laugh, "Come on, Boss. This is pretty crazy, if you ask me."

"Are you really that dim-witted?" Alex asked, she could not help herself, "Of course your boss believes this. Why else are we here?"

"Dim-witted?" Sam angrily repeated, he took a step towards her.

But his boss gave him a look that stopped him, "Stop it!" He ordered. "Both of you." He gestured to the atlas again, "The train will only take us so far. Once we arrive in Nordkapp, we will be walking. You better rest up, because tomorrow we will say goodbye to small comforts as we leave the train."

Back in her compartment, Alex could not sleep. She was anxious about what was ahead of them. She decided to take out the second letter, dated 14, November 1942.

_Dearest Indy,_

_We are getting disturbing confirmation regarding what is happening to the Jewish citizens of Europe. If these reports are correct, it is worst then we thought initially. While we knew that the Jews were in danger in Europe, nothing was able to prepare me for the intelligence being received. It makes me grateful that I was a part of removing Jewish children from Germany. I'm thankful we were able to get Lukas out. God knows what would have happened to him if he would have stayed._

_I pray his mother is safe. Keeping her son safe was the very least I could do for her. Axel Kilburne is revolted by the acts of his countrymen, and the acts of his own son. He is heartbroken over his son and will never forgive him for standing up to be counted with the devil, as he calls it._

_Please be safe, Indy. I love you so very much._

_All my love, _

_Elizabeth_

It took Alex a second to connect that Lukas, was in reality Luke. She never really thought about what would had happened in Europe had he stayed. He would have been killed for sure. She wordlessly thanked her Mother for rescuing him. As she thought about Luke, she smiled. He was unlike any boy she had ever met. She corrected herself, he did not act like a boy, because he was not a boy. All those years she knew him, she never noticed. But she was taking notice now, and she was enjoying what she was becoming aware of.

She read 9 more letters, one dated for 24, November 1942, confirmed that the Jewish population was indeed being exterminated.

Finally she got to the last letter. Dated 2, December 1942.

_Darling,_

_We know there is a betrayer among us. The Nazis do not know we are aware. We have little time to clear the estate. Axel is determined to stay, we are working on convincing him to leave with us. By now, you have already been given orders to abandon the mission. Our best agents are in place to see you to safety._

_Indy, there are false reports circulating about me. Please, do not believe them. I was never unfaithful to you, and I would not be. I'm positive I know who the traitor is, Edward Williamson. He is part of British Intelligence. _

_No matter what happens, I love you. The night before you left, you asked me a question and I changed the subject, because I did not want to answer you. But, YES, I want to have another child, in fact, I think I'm already pregnant. I did not want to tell you because I wanted to stay on the mission and to ensure your safety. Please don't be angry with me._

_Johan, Axel's son, has made preparations for us to go underground. Catholic nuns are already hiding his daughter, along with two Jewish girls. It will take us a week or so to get forged documents. Then we will go into Switzerland._

_If I don't make it, tell our children I loved them very much. Make sure they are happy, and let them be their own person. Know that I loved you more then any person could love another. I don't regret what I have done, because you are safe, which was my purpose all along. And don't you forget to be happy too, because you deserve all the happiness in the world._

_All my love, _

_Elizabeth_

For a few minutes, Alex sobbed like a child. It seemed like her mother knew she was not going to make it. How was her father going to react when he read this letter? They had not only lost a wife and a mother, but also an unborn child and sibling. Alex knew the pain she was feeling would not be anything compared to her father's pain. Then her grief turned to anger. _Williamson, _she seethed. If he was the traitor and Elizabeth knew, it would only make sense that Williamson would want her dead. HE was the reason she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Warnings: Some strong language.

Chapter 13,

Once Alex was locked in her compartment, she turned out the lights. She sat down and stared out the window into the darkness as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mother was dead, because Williamson was a traitor. Her father spent years wallowing in guilt, never knowing the whole truth surrounding her death. She heard a commotion outside in the walkway and the door was unlocked. Alex quickly wiped her eyes and face as the lights came on.

Marion was tossed in unceremoniously, yelling, "Get your hands off me!" The German laughed as he slid the door shut and locked it. Marion shouted off a few choice swear words and turned around to face Alex. Seeing the girl's red eyes she immediately turned maternal, "Are you all right?"

Alex considered the other woman carefully, and finally asked in a beat down voice, "Why do you care?"

Marion took a seat across from Alex, "I don't know, maybe because you are obviously hurting. Or because you are the daughter of a man I once cared for very much, or the fact that you are my son's sister."

"Williamson did say my Dad was a grave robber and womanizer," was her reply. It was half-hearted though. That was not the father she and Zach knew, and she was desperate for someone to tell her she was wrong.

"Is that what he told you?" Marion asked and added, "Well I can assure you that is not the case. I just hope this time he has a plan. Back when I knew him, he just kind of made it up as he went."

The younger woman replied, "My father, _Mr. Organization, _himself?" It was really rather comical, "I think you have him mixed up with someone else. He not only lives his life by a strict plan, but he also has planned mine and my brother's, complete with boring spouses and future grandchildren."

The conversation was cut short by the train jolting on the track. Both women were thrown from their seats as the lights flickered on and off. Gunfire could be heard as well as an explosion which shook every car. Alex and Marion screamed. Swiftly, the door opened and James was there, "Come on, time to roll. Somehow Sam Collins manage to figure out who I really am!"

Alex grabbed her bag, and followed Marion into the carriage's walkway. They were the third car from the end. All Hell was breaking loose at the front of the train. Frantic, Alex looked for her father, Zach, and Luke. Relief washed over her as Luke and Zach made their way between carriages, but quickly turned to worry again as the older Jones and Charlie were not with them.

"Where's Dad?" She shouted over the noise to her brother. Zach did not have time to answer as another explosion rocked the train.

Luke grabbed Alex by both arms as he barked orders to her, "You, Marion, and Zach are getting off this train now! Get to the last car, there you will find parkas and survival backpacks, take seven of them and jump. It's been snowing, so that should cushion your fall some."

Alex cupped his face with her hands, "Where are you going?"

He kissed her forehead and responded, "To find Charlie and your father," he started to run the opposite direction and yelled, "James! Lets go!"

Marion and Zach both started to follow James and Luke, but Alex hollered, "NO! Both of you, follow me!"

Struggling to keep their balance, they made their way to the last train car. It was packed with survival gear. They opened up the door, and began tossing what they would need out. Then the train came to a crashing stop. They all flew in different directions. The first five cars were engulfed in flames, and the fire was quickly spreading. Alex, Zach, and Marion were dazed and sore, but not injured. They climbed to their feet again. They had to hurry, once the fire made it to carriage ten where the munitions were stored the entire train would explode. They finished tossing out enough packs for the seven of them. Marion and Zach both jumped off together. While there was no platform, the fall was not far. They landed in the snow.

Alex hesitated in exiting, hoping to see her father, Luke, James and Charlie.

She saw Luke engaged in a fight to the death with a one of Williamson's soldiers of fortune. A hatch in the roof of the car opened up and Sam Collins dropped down. At first, he did not notice Alex. Training his gun on Luke, he prepared to fire. Alex grabbed one of the heavy survival packs. Using every bit of force she had in her body, she swung the pack at him and hit him square in the back of his head. He lost his footing, and his gunshot went to the left missing Luke.

His eyes were filled with murderous rage as he advanced towards her. "You no good little Bitch. I'm going to fucking kill you!" Alex managed to block his first blow, but not his second or third. She went down hard. He kicked her onto her back and dropped on top of her, a brief thought of how nice she felt went through his psychotic mind. He then began to choke her. She struggled at first, determined not to go without a fight, but as oxygen was cut off, she felt herself drifting into darkness.

"What a waste." Sam said, as he prepared to finish her off for good, however, before he got the chance, a swift kick met with the side of his head. As he rolled off Alex, he looked up.

James stood protectively in front of his sister's unconscious form, "Stay away from my sister." By that time Luke was behind him, checking Alex's vitals, he said a silent thank you to God when he realized she was still alive. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. The smoke was thick and survivors on the train were jumping off. Sam Collins took an opportunity to escape himself.

James saw Indy and Charlie flames all around them. Indy saw them too, he looked at his daughter, bloody and bruised in Luke's arms. His eyes met Luke's and he pointed at him and bellowed, "Take care of her!"

Charlie motioned for them to leave, Luke and James did not want to comply, but knew they had no choice. They left the train, their hearts heavy for the two men that were being left behind. They quickly moved to get some distance between them and the train. About a hundred feet to the right was Zach and Marion. It was obvious that Marion had been holding Zach back the entire time. She let go and they both ran to the threesome just as the train exploded.

Luke held onto Alex, not wanting to lay her down in the cold snow. Marion's nursing instincts instantaneously kicked in, and she did a quick examination of the girl. The blood was from her split lip and not a gunshot wound as she originally feared when she first saw her. While she had bruises on her neck from being choked and a large lump on the side of her head, she was alive and not mortally wounded. She began to stir in Luke's arms.

Zach, reassured his sister was not dead turned his attention to James, "Where is our father?" As his older brother closed his eyes and searched for the right words, he asked again, this time desperate, "Where's Dad?"

James placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, "Zach…" he began.

Zach began shaking his head fiercely, "No!" He choked out, "Oh, God, please no!" He turned to run towards the burning wreckage of the train. James grabbed him from behind and held on to him tightly. Zach tried to free himself, "I've got to save him." His voice cracked with emotion.

James kept hold of him, his own voice cracking, "Zach, it's too late." He felt Zach stop struggling and felt his shoulders heaving instead, trying in vain to hold back his tears. James kept a hold of his newfound brother and felt his own eyes begin to fill. Marion moved to Zach and took him in her arms and let him cry.

By that time, Alex had completely come to. She thought she felt well enough to stand, but almost collapsed in the snow. Luke held onto her, knowing the trauma and the shock was taking its toll.

She was borderline hysterical, "He can't be gone! I didn't tell him I was wrong. I didn't tell him I was sorry, and that I loved him. I didn't tell him he was the best father anyone could have!"

Luke tightened his embrace and attempted to comfort her, "He knew, Alex. He knew." She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Luke held her tightly but gently. After some time, he finally spoke again. "We better get our gear and find some shelter."

The wind was bitter as they put on the parkas and each took a survival pack. As Zach threw his pack over his shoulder, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He moved towards it and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. There laying in the snow was his father's hat. He picked it up and held to his chest for a brief moment. Taking a deep breath, he placed it on his own head. It was now up to them.


	14. Chapter 14

_I know, this one is really short. Hope you like it. Please read and review!_

Chapter 14

Chaos was running rampant, but Luke and James knew it was only a matter of time before Williamson and Sam Collins gained control of the pandemonium. They had to get as far away as possible before that happened. James told them he knew there was a small fishing village nearby. Their best bet was to go there and see if anyone had a short wave radio. Hopefully they would be able to make contact with their commanding officer and inform of their losses.

_Losses _he repeated in his head. Two men were no more, they had all lost so much. He now felt that he was responsible for Alex, and Zach, as well as his mother. Ten days ago, he had no idea that this mission would lead him to a father he never knew he had, much less a brother and sister. It pained him that he had lost him so quickly. They had also lost Charlie, who was like their brother. James, Luke, and Charlie were the most elite trio in their company. And just like that, Charlie was gone.

They had just entered a grove of Norwegian Spruce trees covered with snow. Luke thought it would provide some cover, the sun would be rising in about an hour. Out of nowhere stepped a boy about fourteen years old, he gestured wildly toward them, whispering, "Amerikanerne."

The five of them looked at the boy and then each other. Yelling and shouts were heard from the spot they had just fled and the boy repeated himself, "Amerikanerne!" He gestured to them desperately and hurried in the opposite direction.

James glanced at Luke, "What do you think?"

Hearing Sam shouting orders to the surviving members of his team, Luke shrugged, "We don't really have much choice." He took Alex's hand and said, "Let's go."

****

The first thing that Indiana Jones noticed as he regained consciousness was the cold. It cut through him like a knife. He bolted upright and groaned. The second thing he noticed was his missing hat. He took in his surroundings. They appeared to be in a cave.

"Take it easy, Dr. Jones," Charlie instructed as he handed him a small flask of brandy. Indy took a quick swig and allowed the warmth to penetrate his body. He slowly stood up, wincing as he did. He knew his family was able to get off the train, but he did not know where they were of if they were safe.

Indy handed the flask back to Charlie, "Do you know what happened to the others?"

Charlie shook his head no, "My radio isn't working," he replied, pointing to the components on the cave floor. "I think I almost have it though, and then we need to get away from here, the sooner the better." He began to put the radio back together again.

After a few minutes Charlie smiled when he heard static. "Okay, let me try to tune this baby in."

"That won't be necessary," a sarcastic voice from the mouth of the cave said. It was Williamson and Collins. Both had guns trained on the men inside. Williamson glanced at Charlie and said, "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised you are still here. You Americans and your 'Leave no man behind' motto." He flatly instructed to Sam, "Kill him."

Collins raised his gun, but Indy jumped in front of the younger man, "NO! You are not going to kill anyone else!" It was unmistakable that Charlie had saved his life, and stayed with him. He needed to return the favor and maybe buy some time.

Williamson seemed bored, "Come now, Dr. Jones. Spare me the dramatics, or maybe we should just kill you too.

"If you kill me, then you have no idea where to go next," Indy's words were strong and forceful. "You killed my family. The only people who ever understood these codes are either dead or standing in front of you!" He hoped that Williamson did not call him on his bluff.

Williamson was deep in thought, he had honestly thought they had all died in the train disaster. Could he take the chance that if he killed Jones, that there would be someone else to guide him? "Let them both live," he announced, but looking directly into Indy's eyes, he added, "for now."

During the discussion, Charlie was able to slip his radio into one of his pockets. He gave Indy a knowing look. They would have the advantage. Not only did Williamson not realize the others were alive, he also had no idea where he was going.


End file.
